Fiesta de fin de año
by Ana de Uchiha
Summary: Solo cierta invitada pelirosada lograba poner a Ino competitiva, por tanto el echo de arreglarse más afectaría la puntualidad de su amado esposo a su fiesta de fin de año.


Bueno Vengo con otra pequeña historia SasuIno espero lean y dejen su comentario.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi k.

Advertencias: Universo alterno, algo de lime y un poco de oc.

Fiesta de fin de año

Estas temporadas eran las que más estresaban a Sasuke pues siendo el director de una importante compañía debía asistir a los festejos aunque los odiara, pero bueno Itachi siempre le había dicho que convivir con los empleados era necesario para fortalecer la confianza, así como para que vieran que el director estaba siempre al pendiente de ellos y con ello rendirían mas todo el año.

Pero bueno esas fiestas podía soportarlas, lo que odiaba aún más era que su "amada" esposa tardara horas en arreglarse.

 _\- ¡Apúrate de una maldita vez Ino!_

 _-Tal vez no has notado que ser mujer no es fácil, y yo como la esposa del director de la compañía más importante de Konoha debo lucir mucho mejor._

 _-Por dios Yamanaka, no necesitas tanto arreglo para verte bien, apúrate._

 _-Ya casi estoy lista._

 _-Eso dijiste hace media hora._

Ino sabía que su esposo la prefería más natural solo que esta noche quería lucir mejor pues se había enterado que Sakura acudiría a la fiesta de fin de año, y si recordaba bien Sakura Haruno había sido su rival en el amor por Sasuke, de hecho de no haber sido por que Sasuke se dio cuenta que amaba la amaba, la que estuviera en su lugar seria la peli rosada. En fin con esas razones por supuesto que Ino debía demostrar que era más bella que la Haruno, y así evitaría que el Uchiha volteara a ver a la otra chica, pero como su esposo no era nada paciente eso le costaba el doble de esfuerzos.

Por fin termino de arreglarse y solo le faltaba subir el cierre del vestido negro escotado que había elegido para esa ocasión

Sasuke la esperaba en la sala todo enfurruñado ya llevaban una hora de retraso, el tonto de Naruto ya le había llamado más de tres veces, en ocasiones lo envidiaba ya que Hinata no se tardaba tanto como Ino.

 _-Diablos, ¡Yamanaka me iré sin ti!_

 _-¡No te atrevas Uchiha!, si tienes tanta prisa ven y ayúdame._

 _-Demonios esta mujer._ -Se levantó de su cómodo sillón y camino a la recamara que compartía con Ino, pero al entrar y ver a su mujer con la espalada descubierta por el cierre que no se había podido subir, se quedó hipnotizado.

 _-Uchiha ayúdame a subir el cierre._

 _-Tsk._

 _-Tú eres el que tiene prisa así que apúrate_. -Se levantó el cabello y dejo su espalda a la disposición de su esposo.

Sasuke se acercó a la rubia, aspiro su dulce aroma y entonces fue tentado por esas caderas que se cernían con el vestido pegado, trago saliva y decidió continuar con su labor de subir el cierre, pero entonces Ino suspiro pesadamente al sentir el frio contacto de sus dedos en su piel, a punto estuvo el pelinegro de lograr su cometido pero ese suspiro logro que se le erizara todo el cuerpo, entonces no pudo más y cedió a sus impulsos.

- _Maldición Ino_

 _-¿Qué te pa?..._ -Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues Sasuke tomo su barbilla justo cuando ella volteo y le planto un beso por demás provocador, con su otra mano atrajo el cuerpo de la rubia para que fuera capaz de sentir lo que había despertado en él.

Ino estaba sorprendida pues no esperaba que Sasuke se pusiera romántico justo cuando ya iban tarde a un evento de él, pero correspondió el beso gustosa, y el sentir el cuerpo pegado de su esposo le dió mucho calor…

Continuaron besándose desesperadamente, y el Uchiha bajo de un jalón el cierre del vestido, Ino por su parte ya se había desecho del saco y la corbata, Sasuke la había empujado a la cama y estaba encima de ella.

El pelinegro recorría el cuerpo de su mujer con ansias contenidas y se deleitaba con los gemidos que ella daba, entonces Ino mando todo su autocontrol al carajo cuando decidió meter la mano en su pantalón y comenzar a acariciar su miembro.

 _-Ino me excitas tanto_.- hábilmente retiro la ropa interior de su esposa y levanto sus piernas, se deshizo de su pantalón, y a punto estuvo de entrar en esa deliciosa cavidad que era su perdición, pero su esposa lo detuvo.

 _-Sasu tu evento, se hará más tarde._

Él solo volteo a verla y sonrió malévolo, rozo sus dedos en la entrada cálida de Ino comprobando que ya estaba muy húmeda, ella gimió en respuesta y Sasuke entro sin pedir permiso.

 _-Ahh Sasuke, noo, mmm…_

 _-¿No, no que amor?-_ siguió embistiéndola y lamió su cuello perfumado.

 _-Ahh n..no mmm..-_ Sasuke la silencio con un beso por demás demandante.

Una y otra y otra más y ambos llegaron al clímax deseado, jadeante Sasuke miro su reloj habían demorado una media hora más, volteo a ver a Ino quien estaba con sus ojos cerrados por el orgasmo que había tenido, se acercó a ella, beso delicadamente sus labios y salir de su cuerpo, tomo su barbilla y miro el maquillaje corrido por el sudor, sonrió e hizo que ella abriera sus ojos.

 _-Se ha arruinado tu maquillaje.-_ ella lo miro molesta y estuvo a punto de protestar más Sasuke no la dejo y la beso de nuevo. – _Sabes que te prefiero natural, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en ir tan arreglada, acaso quieres coquetear con alguien más?-_ al decir esto apretó un poco el agarre en la barbilla de la rubia, ella con esa pregunta se sonrojo. _-¿Eso buscabas?-_ pregunto un tanto celoso.

- _No, es solo que Ten Ten me dijo que a la fiesta también iría la frente de marquesina y no podía permitir que tú te arrepintieras de no haberte quedado con ella, así que debía lucir incluso mejor que siempre_.- ella miro a los ojos ónix de su esposo, descubrió que su cara denotaba sorpresa, así que lo miro fijamente.

 _-Ino, si te elegí a ti es porque tú eres lo único que me importa en este mundo._

 _-Pero ella…_ \- Sasuke tapo su boca con un dedo.

 _-Ella no es tu, a la que amo es a ti_.- al verla casi a punto de llorar se sonrojo, y mejor cambio de tema. _–Bueno, te ayudare a subir ese cierre, debemos irnos_.- se separó de Ino y salió de ella, busco su ropa y ayudo a la rubia a levantarse.

Ino estaba feliz, se fue al baño y se limpió el maquillaje excesivo, se acomodó el peinado y salió del baño, Sasuke ya estaba arreglado y se acercó a ella, extendió sus manos y le dio sus bragas, ella las recibió, se las puso y él ayudo a subir el bendito cierre del vestido, en pocos minutos ya estaban partiendo al evento de fin de año, llevaban una hora y media de retraso, cuando llegaron el salón estaba lleno, en la mesa principal estaba Naruto y su esposa Hinata, el rubio se acercó al Uchiha y lo aparto de Ino, ya estando solos comenzó a cuestionarlo.

 _-¿Dónde estabas tonto? Todos preguntaban por ti y no sabía que decir, ¿por la cara que tienes supongo que la que te retraso fue Ino?_ – el rubio codeo a su amigo poniendo cara pervertida.

 _-Lo que yo haga con mi esposa, es asunto mío.-_ contesto sonrojado y molesto.

 _-Eso quiere decir que si fue por Ino picaron jajajaja._

 _-Maldito Naruto_.

En otro lado estaba Ino platicando con Hinata, quien ya no era nada tímida.

-¿ _Sabes si ya llego la frente?_

- _Si ya llego, esta con Sai en el balcón, ¿pero Ino aun te incomoda su presencia?_

 _-Pues no la odio, solo que, supongo que es culpa por que le quite a Sasuke._

 _-Vamos Ino no te sientas mal, no creo Sakura que te guarde rencor, después de todo fue Sasuke el que decidió que haría su vida contigo._

 _-Créeme Hina esa frentesota es peor que un gato en cuanto al rencor, pero en fin, después de todo Sasuke me dijo que soy lo más importante para él, y eso me basta._

La velada transcurrió tranquila Sasuke dio un excelente discurso de año nuevo, convivió con sus empleados y amigos, y estuvo al lado de su esposa la mayoría del tiempo pues le interesaba ver que ella no coqueteara con nadie, aunque al final por lo ocurrido en su alcoba había ido a la fiesta sin maquillaje más que el labial de fresa que tanto le gustaba a él, era un año nuevo y agradecía poder estar con su esposa un año más, de pronto vio que Ino estaba con Sakura y eso para el significaba problemas, así que decidió ir hacia haya.

 _-Así que aquí está la bruja que se robó a mi novio_.- La peli rosada estaba ebria, y quería desquitarse con su ex mejor amiga.

 _-¿Pero qué dices?, Sasuke me eligió por ser más hermosa que tú._

 _-Si te quisiera tanto, ¿no debería estar a tu lado siempre?_

 _-No tiene que estar pegado a mí todo el tiempo, a diferencia de ti yo tengo suficiente autoestima para saber que no me cambiaría por nadie._

 _-¿Así?, pues si te ama tanto, ¿Por qué no ha querido tener hijos contigo?, alguien que te ama se pondría loco por tener familia contigo, pero no creo que sea tu caso cerdita._

Esto desarmo a la rubia, pues no se le había cruzado por la mente esa idea, y le reventaba que Sakura se lo dijera, sabía que estaba ebria y quería herirla pero la había dejado sin palabras.

- _Vez, tengo razón así que creo que Sasuke te dejara, y por eso no quiere atarse a ti con un hijo, solo se divierte contigo, una vez que obtenga todo lo que quiere dé ti te pedirá el divorcio y volverá a mí._

 _-Sueñas frente de marquesina, él… me ama a mí._ \- un tanto angustiada Ino trato de fingir que no le importaban las palabras dichas por Sakura pero por dentro su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría por la boca si decía una palabra más, en ese momento sintió un mareo y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero Sasuke llego y la sostuvo.

 _-¿Estas bien?-_ pregunto preocupado el pelinegro, tomo a su esposa de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo su brazo.

Ino tardo un poco en reaccionar, luego diviso a su esposo y asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke quien había alcanzado a escuchar lo último dicho por la Haruno, se volvió hacia ella y le hablo serio.

- _Escúchame bien Sakura, seré breve ya que estas ebria, más te vale que sea la última vez que molestas a Ino con tus intrigas, ella a diferencia de ti es la única mujer a la que amo, y no responderé si tratas de dañarla con tus tonterías, si nos disculpas._ \- tomo a su esposa y se la llevó al balcón, donde había un sillón, sentó a Ino y él se sentó a su lado, la tenía abrazada, su semblante de ella era pálido, preocupado le pregunto.

 _-¿Te sientes bien?_

 _-Yo… si, descuida_.- desvió su mirada de los ojos inquisidores de Sasuke, él por su parte conocía bien a su esposa, lo cual indicaba que las palabras de Sakura le habían dolido, con su mano hizo que ella lo volteara a ver.

 _-No olvides lo que te dije en la cama, solo me importas tú y nunca te dejaría, ni aunque me lo pidieras._

 _-Si es así, ¿Por qué no me has pedido que tengamos un hijo?-_ lo miro afligida.

Por segunda ocasión en la noche, Sasuke se veía asombrado por su esposa, un hijo, ¿¡un hijo!? Rayos aquello no había pasado por su mente desde que en una ocasión se lo había preguntado a Ino, y ella había dicho que llegarían solos, pero aunque no le desagradaba la idea, que su esposa se lo dijera tan de repente lo dejaba sin palabras.

 _-Lo vez no quieres hijos conmigo_.- de pronto la rubia se sintió muy triste, ¿acaso Sakura tenía razón?

 _-Ino, claro que quiero solo que, no habíamos hablado de esto con seriedad, cuando saque el tema le restaste importancia diciendo que con el tiempo llegarían y no hemos vuelto a hablar de eso._

Ino lo miro pensativa, era cierto que ella había dicho eso pues cuando Sasuke se lo había preguntado ella pensó en su cuerpo y que seguro con un bebé su hermoso cuerpo cambiaría y ella era demasiado vanidosa como para aceptar aquello, así que con temor había dicho que con el tiempo llegarían los hijos, pero obviamente ella tomaba al pie de la letra sus pastillas, claro que nunca le había confesado el verdadero temor de lo que tener un hijo conllevaba, pero ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Sasuke si la amaba y si quería un bebé con ella, había sido ella la que había zanjado el tema, y como si el alma le regresará al cuerpo, abrazo a su esposo y lo beso, con eso Sasuke se relajó, pues su rubia ya se había tranquilizado.

 _-Buen creo que ya es tiempo que tengamos un bebé, ¿qué te parece?-_ pregunto la rubia ilusionada, pues ya no era tan vanidosa como antes, y la idea de un bebé le empezaba a gustar.

 _-Entonces ya es hora de irnos a casa._ \- dijo poniéndose de pie.

 _-¿Por qué?_ \- cuestiono confundida la rubia imitando al Uchiha, el cual la miro picaronamente.

 _-Para que empecemos a hacer a nuestro hijo.-_ la rubia lo miro sonrojada pero a la vez excitada, así que regresando la sonrisa, entraron al salón se despidieron de sus amigos y partieron rumbo a su casa.

Al final este nuevo año había empezado muy bien y la fiesta había resultado bien, él sabía que podría molestarse fácilmente con Ino, así como sabía que no podía vivir sin ella y que sin importar que, la amaba sobre todas las cosas así como ella a él.

FIN

Bueno espero les haya gustado, y claro iniciando el año con esta historia que debo confesar la tenia desde el año pasado pero como no la acabe a tiempo me tuve que esperar todo un año para publicarla jaja, saludos a todos los amantes de esta pareja, y les deseo a todos que este 2019 este lleno de alegrías bendiciones y éxitos.


End file.
